Talk:Kick/@comment-5463410-20130703053615
Don't you just love falling over random things while in awkward places? Not that fun. Here's the top five awkward places to fall: 5:Pool. If it is your own pool in your backyard, it's fine. Sure, maybe your friends and family will laugh, but you can laugh along with them. But that's not the situation with public pools, as in hotel pools or community pools. If you don't know the people at the pool and you've literally just seen they're face for the first time five minutes ago, you've got a problem. Talk about complete humiliation. But that's not the worst. There's more horrible places, such as- 4:Public bathroom. First off, do you know how many disgusting specimens are on those floors? Not only that, you most likely fell onto the contaminated floor in front of random strangers. Or worse- a random stranger. Things were already awkward, and they obviously get more awkwarder once one of you fall. 3: Getting into an elevator. Believe me when I say this. Some elevators have this little thingamibob in the cart. It's like a little bump. Well, when you're getting on a elevator, don't look in a completely different direction as you're getting onto the cart, cause guess what? Face. Plant. 2: The mall. Oh, look at that little baby in the stroller! And that girl's shoes were so cool! Oh My Go- (cue tripping over random plant) Yeah. This has happened to me so many times. And usually it's because I'm looking inside a store. Or looking at a kiosk. Such as a CRUMBS Bake Shoppe kiosk. Or a FroYo kiosk. Or a Dunkin' Donuts. Whatever it is, it's usually awesome clothes or food with caffeine in it. Like mocha cupcakes, espresso fro yo and a Coffee Coolata. I'M ADDICTED. Actually I'm not, but back to falling. If I look at something for fifteen milliseconds too long, I am likely to trip over a chair, or plant, or some stranger's foot. What can I say. I'm clumsy. Now, the number one place that is awkward to fall at. That location is- 1: School. School is where you have your friends, frenimies, enemies, ex-friends, ex-boy/girl friends, boy/girlfriends, aquaintnances, random people you don't know, and crushes. Falling at school depends on the population. My school has about 1600 students, I think, I don't know, back to humiliation. Falling in front of...24 students is bad enough. That's the smallest a class can be. Thing about those classes with 35 kids. Major embarrassment for life. Okay, exaggeration, but it sure feels like that. Guys, I really don't know where this list came from, but I think Connor Franta has inspired me. I mean, it sounds like him speaking during that list if you use his voice and...oh, whatever. Well, two days ago was a Frantastic Monday, because it's currently 1:30 AM so it makes today Wednesday and yesterday Tuesday...I think you knew that. Oh, how itchy my head is...who wants to scratch it for me? I'm so creepy...I'M CREEPY, RIGHT? TELL MEH I'M CREEPY! TELL MEH TELL MEH TELL MEH TELL MEH MY HEAD SCRATHERS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! I need sleep sooooo bad right now...